New Directions Girls
New Directions Girls are a group formed by the female members of New Directions. Occasionally, they get together to perform songs on the mash-up contests. The team was founded in the episode Vitamin D and it has Rachel Berry as its leader. They have preformed twice, once in Vitamin D as a boys vs. girls mashup competiton (where they sang a mashup of Halo and Walking on Sunshine), and again in Never Been Kissed as another boys vs. girl mashup (where they sang Start me up and Living on a Prayer) .Kurt on both occasions has tried to join the girls team but Will refuses. Current Members 100px-WillSeason2.jpg|Will: Director 119px-RachelSeason2.jpg|Rachel: Joins in Pilot 100px-MercedesSeason2.jpg|Mercedes: Joins in Pilot 100px-TinaSeason2.jpg|Tina: Joins in Pilot 100px-QuinnSeason2.jpg|Quinn: Joins in Showmance 100px-SantanaSeason2.jpg|Santana: Joins in Showmance 100px-BrittanySeason2.jpg|Brittany: Joins in Showmance 220px-Lauren_Zizes2.jpg|Lauren: Joins in Special Education. Former Members 124px-Lillianaddler.jpg|Lillian: Former Director (In the Past) 100px-AprilRhodes.png|April: Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken 100px-SueSeason2.jpg|Sue: Former Co-Director (Throwdown) 100px-EmmaSeason2.jpg|Emma: Former Director (Sectionals) 100px-438px-Dfasdfsdf.jpg|Sunshine: Episode: Audition 133px-Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|Holly: Former Director (The Substitute) List of Songs Sung "Take a Bow" by Rihanna. From Showmance. Song sung by Rachel. Back-up by Tina and Mercedes. "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. ''From Vitamin D. Solos by Rachel and Mercedes "Express Yourself" by ''Madonna. From The Power of Madonna. Solos by Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana. "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. (with Kurt.) From Theatricality. Solos by Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. "Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. in episode Never Been Kissed. Solos by Rachel, Tina, Santana and Mercedes. "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" by Traditional. From Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Not performed in an episode. Solos by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel.Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Trivia *The first three members auditioned seperately and joined on Pilot *The second three members auditioned together and joined on Showmance *Of the third three members to join only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members, except Tina, has had a romantic relationship with Puck. *4/6 of the girls in Seaon 1 had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In "Hell-O", Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resitsed. See Finchel. In "The Power of Madonna" Finn had sex with Santana. In one episode Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. *All current members of the group has had a romantic relationship with a guy from Glee: *Rachel with Puck and Finn *Santana with Puck and Finn *Brittany with Puck, Finn, Artie and Kurt *Quinn with Puck and Finn *Mercedes with Puck *Lauren with Puck *Tina with Artie and MikeMike Chang Category:Article stubs Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Galleries Category:Images of Rachel Berry Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:Images of Quinn Fabray Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Vitamin D Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Naya Rivera Category:Dianna Agron Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions' member Category:Songs sung by Female character Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Main Characters Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Vitamin D Category:Finn Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Mike Chang Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Images of Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Heather Morris Category:Images of Brittany